Max Faraday (Wildstorm Universe)
World's End When Armageddon was heralded by the coming of The High's Reaper clones, Faraday was able to Rapture ("Save") some billions of people with his powers across the planet, but do little as the pressure of sensing the Reapers' nuclear self-detonation over Earth overwhelmed him. Max relocated the survivors he saved to a preserved St. Louis, where they remained unaware of Armageddon. Strained of the deaths across the world, Max became greatly disillusioned of Earth's heroes given that he had experienced the sudden and violent events that negatively affected the world caused by "heroes" such as the Authority's brief rule over America. He then concluded that the world could only be save as humanity could only benefit itself without superhumans while leaving the super-powered stragglers to kill themselves before starting the world over. Max had himself, his wife Susanna, Jenny and Devan Lawless to live on a tropical south Pacific island to seclude themselves from post-Armageddon Earth. However, Max became aware that the former Wildcats member turned-villain, Tao, was seeking him in gaining the Creation Equation in order to become a nihilistic god in destroying and remaking reality in his own image. Max was then met by the Wildcats and Team-7 who came for his help in stopping Tao. Initially Max adamantly refused and stated his reasons against superhumans. But he was convinced otherwise as Tao and his Syndicate followers traced to Faraday's island and endangering his family.''Wildcats: World's End'' #15 Max was eventually forced to reveal the Equation to Tao after Susanna was taken hostage by Tao's underling, Pit Bull.''Wildcats: World's End'' #16 Max and the Void-powered Spartan were subsequently defeated and their powers siphoned by Tao. Ultimately the mad villain was instead defeated by Susanna and Void, who turned his feelings against him. After Tao retreated due to Grifter's actions, Max regained his powers but fares little in repairing Earth. Max then asked Void to accompany him to The Hollow Realm with the survivors as her needed help would keep them safe there, and, having regained his faith on his heroes over the battle against Tao, tasked both the Wildcats and Team-7 in restoring the world. And when all is done, they can take the survivors out of The Hollow Realm and back to Earth. Before leaving for the Hollow Realm with his wife, Max bestowed the heroes with new, augmented costumes based on their original attire.''Wildcats: World's End'' #18 | Powers = Max wields the power of the Creation Equation which gives him power of all forms of matter as well as control over space, time, and everything in it. His only hindrance is his own human mind. *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Faraday's Law Max Faraday has an undetermined number of 'laws' that he follows in his life. He quotes them throughout the Divine Right series. Here is a collection of the ones he has shared so far: *1 - "Don't screw with Max!" (Divine Right #7) *2 - "Yes. Because I said so." (Divine Intervention: Gen 13 #1) *5 - "Anyone that ain't helping us, is in the way." (Divine Right #8) *6 - "Woulda, coulda, shoulda!" (Divine Right #9) *7 - "Any job worth doing is a job you're not as likely to muck up big time." (Divine Right #10) *9 - "If wishes were fishes, no one would ever go hungry." (Divine Right #8) *11 - "Sh#t happens." (Divine Right #2) *13 - "Always plan ahead." (Divine Intervention: Wildcats #1) *15 - "Fifteen minutes or it's free!" (Divine Intervention: Wildcats #1) *22 - "Thinketh always bringeth trouble." (Divine Right #4) *23 - "Trouble always brings friends." (Divine Right #11) *29 - "If ya ain't dying, ya ain't trying." (Divine Right #1) *33 1/3 - "Gotcha' nose!" (Divine Right #11) *37 - "If it ain't broke, don't fix it." (Stormwatch PHD #19) *38 - "Inherit The Wind? Buy it - Don't Rent it!" (Divine Right #7) *43 - "...Losers walk." (Divine Right #1) *53 - "Men in the sack, sleep on your back." (Divine Right #5) *71 - "When in doubt, get the hell out." (Divine Right #3) *77 - "Awesome Attracts Awesome." (Wildcats: World's End #18) *88- "What's done is done." (Divine Right #4) *99 - "Every girl looks good in the dark." (Divine Right #6) *101 - "You've been a terrific audience. Don't forget to tip your waitresses. And I'm really concerned, so when you get home, call -- let it ring twice, and hang up -- just so I know you're okay." (Divine Right #12) *152 - "He who saws logs at night, always wakes up with wood." (Divine Right #1/2) *??? - "The past is in the past." (Divine Right #10) | Trivia = | Recommended = * Divine Right | Wikipedia = | Links = }}